


Droid Scavenger

by anne_the_and_sign



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Plo Koon, Nothing serious, Sweet, he just wants his boys to be happy, plo koon is a meddler, wolffe needs some rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_the_and_sign/pseuds/anne_the_and_sign
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Wolffe/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Droid Scavenger

Wolffe really didn’t like droids. To be fair, very few of the clones ever do. But Wolffe in particular has never liked being around any droids, even the ones that work for the GAR. So one could imagine the surprise he felt when he realized he was falling for a droid mechanic. He knew that spending any amount of time with you also guaranteed time with whichever droid you would be tinkering with that day.   
His brothers in the 104th were hesitant to tease him, but his General had no such reservation. Jedi Master Plo Koon, unlike many people involved in the clone army, had no problem with his men forming attachments or starting relationships. In fact, he often ended up encouraging it. Especially Commander Wolffe, who rarely seemed to enjoy socializing or even holding simple conversations outside of army business. As soon as Plo Koon saw his Commander helping you carry a battered battle droid into your workroom to reprogram it while chatting idly about your plans for it, he knew what was happening. So he always asked Wolffe to accompany you on your little excursions.   
“General, I’m comforted by your concern for me, really. But don’t you think I could handle this? The Commander and the other boys should rest up. I can look through the droids for spare parts on my own.”  
Everyone in the 104th knew you could handle yourself. On some occasions, you’d gotten into some sticky situations and managed to fight your way out well enough. But scavenging the fallen droids after battles gave Wolffe time to spend with you without the prying eyes of his brothers.   
“I trust Y/N. Of course. But I still think it would be better if Wolffe comes along.”  
“Comes along where, General?”   
Speak of the devil. Wolffe stopped in his tracks as he walked past, then turned to focus on the conversation. You tried to avoid eye contact as you knew you’d just get flustered.   
“Our mechanic wants to go scavenging for parts alone.”  
“Yeah, that’s not happening. General, if there’s nothing you need me for at camp, I’ll go with her.”  
With the mask on his face, you couldn’t see any expression on the Jedi’s face, but you knew he was smug.   
“Does no one believe I can handle myself? I’ve fought off dozens of battle droids on my own before. This is just looking through trashed droids.”  
“Y/N, don’t forget that you had to fight those droids because you mouthed off to a Seperatist and got yourself captured.”  
Before you could give a counterargument, Plo raised a hand for quiet.  
“Wolffe, thank you for volunteering. Go with her. And don’t let her bring back more than she can carry. If we need to evacuate quickly, I’m not comforting her while she cries over forgotten droid parts. Again.”  
You huffed as you grabbed your bag. You made sure your comm was operational, then made your way out of camp with Wolffe close behind.  
“I did not cry.”  
“Sure. Your eyes were just leaking like that defective WAC droid last month.”  
“Wakko was not defective! I got some wires crossed, that’s all. It wasn’t his fault.”   
You were very defensive of every droid you worked on. WAC-84 in particular was one of your favorites, which Wolffe knew. He just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease you though.   
“I don’t think he’s the only one with crossed wires.”  
You turned around to give him an offended look, then tripped over some debris from the day’s fight.  
“Cyare! Watch where you’re going please.”  
You paid no mind to the Mando’a term, and instead sat up and turned back around. The object you’d tripped over turned out to be an arm with exposed wiring from a commando droid. While Wolffe offered a hand to help you up, you smiled brightly.  
“Wolffe, this is what I’m looking for! This wiring is totally intact! Sweet!”   
You stuffed the droid arm into your bag and kept walking through the battlefield. You tried to ignore the occasional sight of gray painted clone armor sticking out from under destroyed droids and fallen stones. Wolffe did the same and focused instead on keeping an eye out for any danger. After nearly an hour, your bag was so full you could no longer lift it to keep looking for more parts.  
“Y/N, we should go back now. I’m not carrying that for you so you can get more clanker parts to play with.”  
“Aw, come on Wolffe. I promise if you help me, I won’t go looking for parts on the next three missions.”  
“That’s a lie. Let’s move.”  
You sighed and gave in, turning around and dragging your full bag back to the camp. Wolffe took the lead on the way back, but halfway there he stopped and looked back at you.  
“Y/N…”  
“Yes Wolffe?” You were kicking at debris in your way that you couldn’t drag the bag over.   
“Give me that.”  
You looked up at him. He wouldn’t give it away with his expression, but he hated seeing you struggle with anything. He would take almost any opportunity to help you out. Not that you really noticed. You seemed completely oblivious to how much the one eyed commander cared about you.   
“I can get it.”  
“Give.” He held out his hand when he reached you. “Now.”  
You held the strap out to him, and he hauled the bag up over his shoulder. Once he was sure it was secure, he turned back toward camp and kept walking. You followed right beside him.   
When you got back to camp, you missed Plo’s look at the sight of your bag over Wolffe’s shoulder. Wolffe didn’t, but he ignored it. Plo had only approached him once about his feelings for you. Now the Commander spent every day worrying that he’d do it again. He could swear that Jedi are the worst meddlers he’s ever seen; even his brothers stay out of things more than the Jedi.  
“You can just put that on the table there. I’ll look through it all again in the morning if we have time.”  
Wolffe did as you asked and dropped the bag onto the makeshift table you’d set up when you arrived to make camp for the night. Then he turned to leave without another word.  
“Wolffe.”  
“Yeah, cyare?”  
“Thank you for your help.”  
“No problem. It’s my job.”  
He turned to leave again, but you reached out a hand to stop him.   
“No. Your job is to fight. Helping me is different. I’m really grateful for you.”  
You’ve said things like this a few times before. Wolffe has decided that your feelings about the clones and the General’s align and that every day the two of you spend together makes those feelings and your convictions stronger. You always make sure that any compliment or phrase of gratitude is genuine and that the clones know it too.   
“You’re welcome. Now get some rest cyare.”  
“You too, Wolffe.”  
Wolffe left your tent then. Plo watched from beside the fire as his Commander stood still for a minute thinking. If the two of you didn’t get together on your own soon, the Jedi might just have to step in.


End file.
